Symbols of Death
Symbols of Death '''is the seventh case of Luxo Town and its district. Case Detail Roanna came to the police reporting about the cowboy. Roanna found out that the cowboy is in the near Ridge Gymnasia. So they went there, but soon as they got there, it was a woman found cut in pieces and hung up on a taped whip. The woman was known as Nessa Phillips. Nessa is terrible at escaping and Nessa was known to be knowing the prophecies of the cowboy. The victim once again is Nessa Phillips, and she was cut in pieces and hung up on a taped whip. Slammed down. The murder weapon was a Chep-14 Slicer. Also known the killer wears cowboy boots and a sheriff badge. The killer is Genesis Clover, also known as the Last Cowboy. He confessed that he was it, and Genesis was angry with Nessa, as he killed 3 people and summoned other killers to kill, same to the Chep-14 Slicer that was bought by riches, and Mark Luxo was supposed to be killed by Genesis. Then Genesis dressed as the cowboy, but still, he was in life-in-jail status with never a parole and a contract to sign-up. Judge said that it was gruesome, plainly gruesome. Stats Victim *Nessa Phillips (found cut in pieces and hung up on a taped whip) Murder Weapon *Chep-14 Slicer Killer *Genesis Clover (also known as The Last Cowboy) Suspects '''Genesis Clover ---- Daniel Povert ---- Susan Daze ----- Angela Lopez ----- RHu2 Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer wears a sheriff badge *The killer wears cowboy boots *The killer knows myth *The killer has access to WRNS *The killer knows binary Steps Chapter 1: Gym Murderer *Investigate Ridge Gymnasia (Clues: Victim's Body, WRNS Stuff, Photograph) *Examine WRNS Stuff (Clue: Genesis) *Confront Genesis being the leader of the WRNS *Examine Photograph (Clue: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva 07:00:00 *Interrogate Daniel with the photograph *Investigatye WRNS Headquarters (Clue: Pillar) *Examine Pillar (Clue: Susan) *Talk to Ms Daze with all whereabouts *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears cowboy boots and sheriff badge) *Advance to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: Poetry of Death *Investigate Oval Store (Clue: Symbols, Footprints) *Examine Symbols (Clue: Cowboy Symbols) *Analyze Cowboy Symbols 15:00:00 *Talk ot Ms Daze with the news *Examine Footprints (Clue: Cowboy) *Talk to Daniel with the footprints *Talk to Angela with all things she can contribute *Investigate Bleachers (Clue: Whip, Chep-14 Slicer) *Examine Whip (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 10:00:00 (Clue: RHu2) *Talk to RHu2 with the fingerprints *Examine Chep-14 Slicer (Clue: Writings) *Analyze Writings 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows myth;Murder Weapon) *Talk to Genesis about the myths and prophecies *Advance to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The Truth of All Prophecies *Investigate Oval Den (Clue: Official Document, Scroll) *Examine Official Document (Clue: WRNS) *Talk to Genesis about resigning *Examine Scroll (Clue: Symbols) *Talk to Ms Daze to recognize the symbols *Talk to Angela with all criticisms *Talk to RHu2 with all criticisms *Investigate WRNS Supplies (Clue: Badge, USB) *Examine Badge (Clue: WRNS Badge) *Analyze WRNS Bade 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer has access to WRNS) *Examine USB (Clue: Datum) *Analyze Datum 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows binary) *Ask Wendy for help *Take care of the killer now! *Advance to Western Projects 7 (1 star) Western Project 7 *Talk to Ms Daze abou the arresting of the cowboy (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Ridge Gymnasia (Clue: Broken Tile) *Examine Broken Tile (Clue: Tile) *Examine Tile (Clue: Symbols) *Talk to Ms Daze to solve the symbols (Reward: Burger) *Investigate WRNS Headquarters (Clue: Cowboy Hat) *Examine Cowboy Hat (Clue: Symbols) *Talk to Ms Daze to solve the symbols (Reward: Fusion Neon Cowboy Hat, Symbol Shirt) *Investigate Oval Store (Clue: Angela's Ring) *Examine Angela's Ring (Clue: Text) *Analyze Text 09:00:00 (Clue: Angela) *Talk to Angela with the ring (Reward: 100 xp) *Talk to RHu2 with the problem *Advance to Next Case (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Luxo Town Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases Category:PJ's Cases Category:PJ's Series